Caught!
by Cobra Angel
Summary: CathSara relationship. PWP. Both the girls see something they shouldn't have!
1. Default Chapter

Rating: NC-17, eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, this would happen on the show, not just on paper!  
  
A/N: Total fluff/smut.  
  
Sara tried desperately to avert her eyes, or maybe turn and leave, but her body no longer seemed to be under her control. Instead, she stood as still and silent as a statue, watching while Catherine undid the strap of her bra and slipped it down her arms, oblivious to her audience. Sara's mind was working in overdrive, making her imagine what it would be like to touch the silky skin she could see exposed on her co-worker's back, to kiss it and caress it.  
  
Catherine turned to get the white bra out of her locker that would not show through the new shirt that she was going to put on. Sara got a side view of Catherine's beautiful breasts, causing warm wetness to pool between her legs. She was thankful this end of the locker-room was always dark and she was in the shadows, because she could think of no explanation for staying this long without announcing her presence. Sure, walking in on Catherine in the first place had been accidental, but staying had no justification Catherine would want to hear. "I was frozen to the spot while I imagined what it would be like to make love to you," she decided, was not something to say to straight female co-workers. She was not completely hidden, but Catherine was not expecting anyone still to be at work an hour after the end of shift. Sara had actually left ten minutes ago, but had left her keys in her locker. Now she was so glad she had had to come back, because this was a sight she was not going to forget in a hurry. She felt guilty for spying, but her body simply would not obey her commands to move. She was paralysed by the sight of this woman she had wanted for so long standing only half-dressed in front of her.  
  
Catherine was buttoning up her fresh blouse, and just as she got to the top button, Sara opened and shut the door with a bang.  
  
"Oh, Sara, you made me jump! I didn't think anyone else was still here."  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just forgot my keys." She grabbed them out of her locker and went out the door, calling bye to Catherine over her shoulder, hoping the other woman hadn't seen the flush that was rising on her cheeks.  
  
Sara sat in the driver's seat and tried to control her breathing. It was no good. Every time she managed to gain some semblance of composure, her mind would throw pictures at her of her and Catherine in bed together. It was a while before dawn and the sky was still quite dark. Sara knew she could not drive home in this state, it would be dangerous. She could no more concentrate on the road tonight than she could forget what she had seen in the locker room. Glancing around to make sure there was nobody nearby, she pushed her right hand past the waistband of her jeans. Her breathing speeded up even more as she stroked her sensitive bundle of nerves, and she slipped her second finger into her wet folds. She started quite slowly, but increased her pace quickly as memories of what she had seen mingled with scenes from raunchier dreams she had had. She came very quickly and quietly and looked around as she withdrew her hand from her jeans. And her eyes met Catherine's steel blue ones looking in the passenger side window.  
  
Catherine's expression was half amusement and half something Sara couldn't place.  
  
Sara was mortified, even more so when Catherine opened the door and got in and she knew she had to face this now.  
  
"How long were you there?" she asked, hoping against hope that maybe she had arrived too late to see anything.  
  
"Long enough." Sara's heart sank. All she wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow her. The thought of actually having to work with Catherine after this made her seriously consider quitting.  
  
"You could see through the windows in this darkness?" She was clutching at straws now and she knew it.  
  
"Yes, but apparently you couldn't." Catherine's eyes had a twinkle in them. Well, at least somebody finds this amusing, Sara thought. "If you're doing something like that you should at least try and make sure no- one sees you."  
  
"I did!" Sara protested. "You snuck up on me!"  
  
"What was so important it couldn't wait until you got home, huh?" As she said this Catherine's hand brushed Sara's thigh and her voice was a little husky. Sara jumped, but when she looked Catherine's expression was all innocence. The only thing she could think of in reply was "You," so she said nothing. "And why not get someone else to scratch the itch? More satisfying than doing it yourself."  
  
"Erm." I am not having this conversation, she thought. I am not talking with Catherine about the relative merits of masturbation as opposed to sex with a partner. It just is not happening. "I'm sure there are people queuing up to be with you."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"I would be." Sara was stunned speechless. Not that she was saying much before, but after that revelation coherent speech just wasn't an option. They looked at each other and Catherine slowly closed the gap between them. Their lips met and tongues tangled until they were out of breath. They pulled apart reluctantly and leaned their foreheads together. "Your place or mine?" Catherine whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Your place or mine?" Catherine whispered.  
  
"Mine. It's closer." If Sara had been concerned before about driving while 'distracted,' she should have been very worried now. But frankly, at that moment, she would have walked a tightrope over a river full of piranhas, or trekked to the North Pole, or parachuted from an aeroplane, to get Catherine into her bed. It felt so dreamlike anyway, she could not believe it was happening, and concerns about the real world evaporated.  
  
The short drive to her apartment had never felt so drawn out. They tumbled in the front door and it had barely shut behind them before they were in each other's arms again. Sara's hands were roaming over every inch of Catherine she could reach. They settled on her hips and pulled her closer. Sara moaned into Catherine's mouth as her fingers slipped under the material of her bra. Sara swiftly undid every button on Catherine's blouse and kissed a trail down from her lips to her nipples to suck them through the silk. At this, Catherine arched her back and whispered Sara's name.  
  
One word that set Sara's centre on fire and her heart beating impossibly fast. She decided to move this to the bedroom before they ended up on the floor. She dragged herself away from Catherine's enticing breasts reluctantly and took her hand to lead her there. Catherine had other ideas, however. They never made it to the bedroom. They only got as far as the main living area before she wrapped her arms round Sara's waist from behind and pulled her back into her embrace. Her fingers pushed into Sara's heat through her trousers and she started kissing and nibbling Sara's neck. She found a particularly sensitive spot and Sara's knees buckled.  
  
They fell onto the settee in a tangle of arms and legs. The leather creaked as Catherine rearranged them so she was sitting astride Sara's thighs, her lips not losing contact with Sara's neck the whole time. She could tell from Sara's accelerated breathing and flushed cheeks that she was getting closer to the edge, and if Catherine's lips hadn't been busy, there would have been a smug smile gracing them.  
  
Sara was having difficulty thinking past the reactions of her body, but she knew she wanted Catherine to come first so she could watch her. It was something she had dreamed about and she wanted to make it a reality. With her fingers tangled in Catherine's strawberry blonde hair she pulled her head back and kissed her full on the mouth. Her hands slid between them to undo Catherine's zip. Sara pushed her hand into Catherine's panties and was rewarded with a moan as her fingers moved into the wet folds. Catherine started to rock backwards and forwards on Sara's fingers, quickening the tempo when Sara moved her mouth back to Catherine's breasts. Her muscles clenched around Sara's fingers and she cried out. Sara thought it was the sexiest sound she ever heard and it pushed her ever closer to her own release.  
  
Catherine rested her forehead on Sara's shoulder as she got her breath back. "Wow. That was...amazing. Thank you."  
  
Sara composed herself enough to reply, "No, thank you! You have no idea how sexy that was, to hear you like that."  
  
Sara's laboured breathing betrayed how close she was to the edge. Catherine rearranged them so she was sitting astride Sara's right leg. Her thigh was between Sara's legs and she flexed her muscle, at the same time kissing lips, neck, breasts, everywhere she could reach. Sara's hips thrust faster and faster until she cried out. She rode the wave for what seemed like a long time, then the two of them wrapped their arms round each other and held tight.  
  
When they came somewhat back into the real world, the discomfort of their location hit home and they decided to move to the bedroom. Neither of them knew exactly where things between them were going, but there was never any doubt about Catherine staying the rest of the day. Leaving never even crossed her mind.  
  
They lay with Catherine's arms wrapped round Sara's waist from behind and her head on Sara's shoulder. Her leg was thrown protectively over Sara's. She was starting to doze off, feeling safe and secure as well as tired out from all their activities. Sara woke her with a question. "Catherine, what made you do it?"  
  
"Made me kiss you? You looked delicious," was the reply, as Catherine nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Don't mess around," Sara chastised jokingly. "Why then? What made you kiss me at that moment in the car?"  
  
"Sara, I've wanted you for ages, and then seeing you.it was very sexy."  
  
"You seemed very sure I would want to take things further with you. What it must be like to be like to be so confident in your own beauty that you know even someone you think is straight wont turn you down!" she teased.  
  
"Oh, I knew you wouldn't turn me down. Not with the look on your face when you saw me getting changed in the locker room." She grinned. The look on Sara's face was priceless. 


End file.
